Lehrer haben auch ein Privatleben
by nine88
Summary: Hermine wird gefangen und gezwungen zu heiraten, doch wen und was sie dabei heraus findet...
1. Einmal nicht aufgepasst

_Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Geschichte. Lasst euch einfach überraschen, das Grundgerüst steht in meinem Kopf und will nur noch zu Papier gebracht werden und ausgeschmückt. Hier nun das erste Kapitel:_

„Hiergeblieben Herzchen.", knurrte einer der Todesser und riss Hermine von Harry fort und disapparierte mit ihr auf der Stelle. Hermine trat um sich, doch ein gezielter Schlag auf den Kopf nahm Hermine das Bewusstsein. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte lag sie in einem großen ziemlich bequemen Bett und ihr wurde die Stirn abgetupft. Sie hoffte das alles wäre ein Albtraum gewesen, doch als sie aufsah kam die Angst zurück. Sie schrie und schlug die Hand weg.

„Ich dachte schon sie wachen nie auf. Ziemlich harter Schlag, haben sie Kopfschmerzen?", Hermine sah ihr gegenüber skeptisch an.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Auf Malfoy Manor Miss Granger und ihren Zauberstab haben wir vorsorglich zur Seite gepackt.", sagte Narzissa Malfoy und hielt Sachen im Arm. Hermine wurde rot, da ihre Hand wie automatisch unter der Decke nach ihrem Zauberstab getastet hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine und sah erst ihr Gegenüber und dann Narzissa Malfoy an.

„Der dunkle Lord hat entschieden, sie zur Frau seines treusten Todesser zu machen. Ich soll sie nun auf ihre Hochzeit vorbereiten. Severus, du musst dich umziehen.", sagte Narzissa und Hermine sah Professor Snape entsetzt an.

„Ich soll heiraten? Aber…"

„Es wird Ihnen keine Wahl bleiben Miss Granger, wenn Ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, dann halten sie sich zurück und sie überstehen den Abend ohne Verletzungen.", sagte er ernst, stand von ihrer Bettseite auf und verließ das Zimmer. Hermine war zu geschockt, um sich über Narzissa Malfoy zu wundern, die ein weißes Kleid auf dem Bett ausbreitete und ihr die Hand hielt. Hermine stieg aus dem Bett und riss erschrocken die Decke an sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nackt war. Narzissa schmunzelte nur und drehte sich zu einem Schminktisch.

„Ziehen sie das Kleid an."

„Was ist…mit Unterwäsche?", krächzte Hermine und Narzissa sah sie mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck an.

„Es ist keine vorgesehen.", sagte sie leise und Hermines Ausdruck wurde kämpferisch.

„Ich werde dieses Zimmer niemals ohne Unterwäsche verlassen.", Narzissa nickte verstehend, doch machte nichts. Hermine zog das Kleid an, doch setzte sich dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen aufs Bett und sah giftig auf Narzissas Rücken, die sich nun umdrehte und eine Augenbraue hob, wie sie es nur von Professor Snape kannte.

„Setzen sie sich bitte hierher, Severus hat ihnen doch schon versichert, wenn sie sich zusammen reißen, wird ihnen kein Leid geschehen.", sagte Narzissa und schob Hermine zum Frisiertisch. Sie kämmte ihre Haare und glättete sie gewissenhaft mit mehreren Zaubern, so dass sie ihr in geschmeidigen großen Wellen über die Schultern fielen.

„Bitte erschrecken sie nachher nicht. Mein Mann wird sie vor den Altar führen. Es geziemt sich in unseren Kreisen, sollte der Vater nicht anwesend sein, dass der Trauzeuge diese Aufgabe übernimmt.", Hermine wurde leichenblass und nun liefen die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

-2 Stunden später-

„Gute Nacht Miss Granger.", sagte Severus höflich als er sie an dem Zimmer abgesetzt hatte, indem der Albtraum am Morgen begonnen hatte. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, doch öffnete die Tür in Erwartung, dort etwas Schreckliches vorzufinden.

„Wir reisen morgen früh ab, bitte sein sie um 9 zum Frühstück bereit, ich werde sie an ihrem Zimmer abholen.", sagte er distanziert und ließ sie stehen. Hermine schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich, bevor er umdrehte und warf sich aufs Bett. Die Tränen kamen ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie war nun verheiratet, eine Zauberer-Ehe, eine nicht brechbare Ehe mit dem Schwur, nie einen anderen Partner zu haben und der Pflicht im nächsten Jahr ein Kind zu gebären. Sie war 17, würde im September 18 werden und sollte ein Kind bekommen mit niemand anderes als

**SEVERUS SNAPE**.

_tbc_


	2. Der schrecklichste Tag ihres Lebens! I

_Hallo, leider noch kein Review hinterlegt:-( Wenn ihr es nicht öffentlich machen wollt, ich freue mich auch über eine PN. Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2_

Überrascht, dass sie überhaupt eingeschlafen war wachte Hermine mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen durch das helle Sonnenlicht auf, das ihr durch eines der bodentiefen Fenster ins Gesicht strahlte. Sie hatte natürlich keinen Kopf mehr dafür gehabt, die schweren dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Sie schätze die Uhrzeit auf ungefähr 7 Uhr morgens, doch das war egal, bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse am Tage davor ließen sie schwindelig werden. Vor 24 Stunden war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich mit Ginny aufgeregt fertig gemacht und dann Mrs. Weasley in der Küche geholfen, die in den letzten Vorbereitungen für das Festessen zu Ehren von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit war.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und eine wunderschöne Hochzeit. Viktor war da und Ron hatte sie endlich einmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Sie war so durstig gewesen, weshalb Ron gegangen war um etwas zu trinken zu holen, als der Patronus von Kingsley Shaklebolt durch das Zelt brach und ein heilloses Durcheinander verursachte. Hermine fand Harry schnell und brüllte nach Ron, doch bevor er sie erreichte, wurde sie am Hals gepackt. Sie spürte einen Schlag auf ihre Hand, wodurch sie Harry losließ und mit einem letzten Blick auf Rons entsetztes Gesicht wurde sie fortgezogen in die Dunkelheit. Als sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, hatte sie versucht sich zu wehren, doch ein schmerzhafter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf hatte sie bewusstlos werden lassen und erst nach einer Weile wachte sie wieder auf. Snape der Verräter war da, ihr wurde schlecht als sie ihn sah, den Mann dem sie einst so sehr vertraut hatte, den sie bewundert hatte für sein Wissen und doch auch gefürchtet, da er sie immer so schlecht behandelt hatte.

Doch nun konnte sie nur Enttäuschung und Trauer spüren wenn sie ihn sah. Er hatte sie alle verraten und am meisten Dumbledore. Wie hatte er ihn nur töten können. Hermine hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gefühl, als Snape das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatte und Flittwick dort bewusstlos lag, auch als Snape an ihnen vorbei vom Turm stürmte, mit Draco vor sich hertreibend hatte sie noch immer an ihn geglaubt. Es riss ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Snape Dumbledore ermordet hatte, mit dem Avada Kedavra.

Doch dennoch behandelte er sie nun, als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte er sie nicht 6 Jahre lang wie Abschaum behandelt. Als Narzissa Malfoy ins Zimmer kam fühlte sie eine eisige Kälte durch ihren Körper kriechen. Sie war auf Malfoy Manor, im Hause ihres Feindes mit einem Todesser und einer Frau eines Todessers in einem Raum, ohne Zauberstab. Als Narzissa Malfoy ihr auch noch eröffnete, sie solle nun einen Todesser heiraten, auch noch den treusten Anhänger wurde ihr schwindelig.

Der Ausdruck auf Professor Snapes Gesicht war wie immer unleserlich. Sie war zu entsetzt um zu rebellieren und brachte daher nur geringen Widerstand auf, als sie sich ankleiden und für die Hochzeit bereit machen sollte. Nachdem Mrs. Malfoy ihr eine silberne Kette umgelegt hatte mit einer eigentlich wirklich schönen Brosche öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Mr. Malfoy persönlich, wie immer mit langen blonden Haaren und einen unverschämt teuren Umhang trat ein. Hermine wich immer weiter zur Wand zurück, als er zu ihr kam, was er nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln quittierte.

„Angst?", säuselte er gehässig, doch Narzissa warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und ging zu Hermine.

„Miss Granger, sie haben Severus gehört. Sie vertrauen ihm doch oder?"

„IHM?", schrie Hermine nun und sah beide hasserfüllt an.

„Ich habe ihm einmal vertraut, doch das war ein Fehler, er hat Dumbledore ermordet. Er ist ein Todesser.", schrie Hermine und Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy sahen sich kurz überlegend an.

„Wenn sie darüber hinweg sehen, dann vertrauen sie ihm doch? Er hat ihnen nie Leid zukommen lassen, er hat sie jahrelang beschützt, sie, Potter und Weasley.", sagte Lucius und Hermine schnaufte.

„Er hat uns alle verraten, er hat kein Vertrauen verdient.", stieß sie hervor, doch konnte eine Träne der Enttäuschung nicht verhindern.

„Vater, sie warten.", sagte Draco Malfoy in der Tür kühl und Hermines Gesicht verzog sich angewidert, doch er sah sie nicht an. Wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, traute er sich nicht den Blick zu heben. Er blieb einfach in der Tür stehen und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Lucius Malfoy ihren Arm nahm und ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte.

„Ich weiß, sie vertrauen uns nicht, doch wenn sie nun kooperieren werden sie leben Miss Granger, das wollen sie doch oder?", raunte er und Hermine zitterte, doch lief an seiner Seite durch den Flur und die Treppe hinab. Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, als sie durch all die Todesser mit ihren silbernen Masken liefen, auf einen anscheinend herbeigezauberten Altar mit blutroten Rosen zu, vor dem ein Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, der Hermine schrecklich bekannt vor kam. Doch der Anblick des Mannes, wenn man es überhaupt von ihm sagen konnte, vor dem Mann, versetzte Hermine in Angst und Schrecken.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, immer nur Erzählungen von Harry gelauscht, doch diese Vorstellung entsprach nicht dem Grauen, das sie nun vor sich hatte. Er starrte sie an und zitternd senkte sie den Blick. Erst als Malfoy ihre Hand in eine andere Hand legte sah sie wieder auf und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie einen Schlag. Sie schwankte und der letzte Gedanke den sie hatte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel war: Ich soll wirklich Mrs. Snape werden.

_tbc_


	3. Der schrecklichste Tag ihres Lebens! II

_ohne viel Worte, da ich ja leider auch kein Feedback kriege: Kapitel Nr. 3_

Durch eine Ohrfeige erwachte sie wieder. Sie hielt sich gerade so auf den Beinen, gehalten durch einen harten Griff an ihrem Oberarm. Zuerst erblickte sie den stahlharten Blick von Professor Snape, der sie warnend ansah. Hermine trieb es erneut die Tränen ins Gesicht und sie nahm die Trauungszeremonie nur verschwommen wahr. Erst als Professor Snape ihr ein Messer in die Hand drückte, sah sie entsetzt auf und blickte ihn flehend an, doch er schaute sie noch immer ausdruckslos an, nahm ihr das Messer weg und ergriff ihre Hand.  
>„Nicht.", flehte Hermine und schluchzte im nächsten Augenblick, als er die Klinge durch ihre Handfläche zog, bevor er es bei sich auf die gleiche Weise machte, ohne nur ansatzweise die Miene zu verziehen.<p>

„Nun Severus nimm ihre Hand und sssssprich mir nach, mein getreuer Diener.", sagte Voldemort und Hermine spürte erstmalig ein Zögern seitens Snape, der jedoch entschlossen ihre Hand nahm und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Ich Severus Tobias Snape, Sohn eines Muggelvaters und einer Reinbluthexe, nehme dich, Hermine Jean Granger, Schlammblut, zu meiner Frau. Ich gelobe keine andere Frau in mein Bett zu holen und dir einen Sohn zu schenken, bevor sich dieser Tag zum ersten Mal jährt.", sprach Snape Voldemort nach und Hermine spürte wie er nach jeder Pause die Hand weg ziehen wollte, als er hörte, was er zu schwören hatte. Hermines Stimme zitterte während ihres Eides und sie musste immer wieder abbrechen vor lauter Schluchzen.

„Ich…Hermine Jean Granger…", sie zuckte zurück, sie würde sich sicher nicht als Schlammblut bezeichnen.

„Tochter, der besten Eltern der Welt.", sagte sie kämpferisch und ein Zischen ging durch den Saal und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie Snapes warnenden Blick spürte und wie er ihre Hand quetschte.

„Nehme dich, Severus Tobias Snape, Sohn des Tobias Snape und von Eileen Prince zu meinem Mann.", sagte sie jedoch kämpferisch und sie sah ein Blitzen in Snapes Augen, während Voldemorts seinen Zauberstab an Hermines Kehle drückte und sie anzischte: „Du sssssollsssst mir nachssssprechen, du dummesssss SSSSSchlammblut."

„Ich gelobe dir treu ergeben zu sein und dir bis zu dem Tage, an dem sich der heutige Tag jährt, einen Sohn zu gebären." Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen, da sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie spürte sofort wie ein Schauer sie durchfuhr, als die alte Blutmagie sie beide aneinander band und es den Anschein hatte, als würden sich rote Blutspuren über ihre Hände winden und einen Knoten bilden.

Tränen liefen ihr stumm über die Wangen und sie schluchzte, als er sie flüchtig auf die Stirn küsste. Mit verschwommenem Blick nahm sie wahr, wie Professor Snape sie durch die Reihen der Todesser durch eine Flügeltür in einem großen Saal in dem eine Tafel aufgebaut war führte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie ihre Beine dazu in der Lage waren sie zu tragen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Sie war überrascht, als Professor Snape ihr den Stuhl zu Recht schob und sie bat, sich zu setzen, bevor er sich neben sie setzte, um ihr den Ablaufplan zu erklären.

„Zunächst wird gegessen, danach erfolgten die Gratulationen, bevor wir den Hochzeitswalzer tanzen werden. Sie werden etwa eine Stunde durchhalten müssen, bevor es nicht mehr unhöflich ist und wir die Feier verlassen können.", sagte Snape kühl und hob sein Glas, als der dunkle Lord ihm zuprostete. Hermine war froh, dass von ihr nicht verlangt wurde gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie bekam keinen Bissen herunter und ihr wurde fast schlecht, als die gesamten Todesser nacheinander vor sie traten um zu gratulieren. Mit großer Verwunderung bemerkte Hermine, dass nicht nur sie sondern auch Professor Snape mit großer Verachtung betrachtet wurde. Sie brachte den Tanz hinter sich, der nicht so schrecklich war wie sie erwartet hatte und noch immer im Schockzustand folgte sie Professor Snape eine Stunde später die Treppe hinauf, um in den privaten Flügel der Malfoys zu gelangen. Professor Snape begleitete sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer und erstaunlicherweise verabschiedete er sich von ihr.


	4. Der Morgen danach, Abreise

_Jippii Reviews!_

_ Puschel: keine Angst, die Geschichte ist bereits fertiggestellt und wird auch fertig veröffentlicht, ob hier wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen, aber du wirst sie zu lesen bekommen, versprochen!_

_ NickTessFan: ich werd ganz rot, wenn du gleich von Liebe sprichst :-D_

_ Aliastesin: Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe willst du mehr Gefühle von Severus und Narzissa? Ich glaub da werde ich dich enttäuschen müssen, Narzissa wird in der Geschichte keine sonderlich große Rolle spielen, Severus hingegen schon. Hoffe es wird dir dennoch gefallen._

_Nun viel viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4!_

Hermine wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als sie eine wütende männliche Stimme und ein Poltern im Flur hörte. Hermine stand vorsichtig vom Bett auf und lehnte ihr Ohr an die Tür.  
>„Du bist verheiratet? Hast du sie noch alle, wieso konntest du mir nicht einmal Bescheid sagen? Mach verdammt nochmal die Tür auf Sev und rede mit mir."<br>Hermine war ziemlich verwirrt, doch sie hörte, wie eine Tür aufging und die laute Stimme durch die wieder geschlossene Tür gedämpft wurde.  
>Hermine sah sich in ihrem Raum um und stellte fest, dass auf dem Stuhl vor der Frisierkommode ein Zaubererumhang hing und zu ihrer Freude auch ihre gewaschene Unterwäsche vom Vortag. Sogar ihre Handtasche lag auf dem Frisiertisch und sie riss sie sofort aufgeregt auf und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sich noch alles darin befand. Sie entschied sich, ihre eigenen Muggelsachen anzuziehen, die sie dort drin gelagert hatte, doch das war vielleicht ein Fehler. Als sie einen von Rons Pullovern in die Hand nahm, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen.<br>Oh Ron. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als er sie endlich aufgefordert hatte mit ihr zu tanzen und als sie spürte, wie eifersüchtig er auf Viktor war. Und nun war sie verheiratet, mit Professor Snape, einem Todesser, ein Leben lang bis einer von ihnen starb. Sie würde ein Kind mit Snape bekommen müssen, denn wenn nicht, würde sie ebenfalls sterben, doch noch ermordet von Lord Voldemort. Ihr Schluchzen wurde immer verzweifelter und sie presste ihre Nase in Rons Pullover.

„Miss Granger, sind sie fertig?", rief ein ziemlich übelgelaunter Professor Snape und donnerte mit der Faust an ihre Tür. Hermine wischte sich fahrig über das feuchte Gesicht, stopfte den Pullover wieder in die Handtasche und eilte zur Tür. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als sie sie aufmachte, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung machte Snape keine abfällige Bemerkung und bedeutete ihr, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen. Hermine war froh, dass der Salon nahezu leer war.  
>Narzissa Malfoy saß dort mit einem Mann, der wie Hermine vermutete, derjenige war, der vorhin so herumgebrüllt hatte und es gar nicht gut hieß, dass Snape sie geheiratet hatte, da hatten sie ja schon einmal etwas gemeinsam. Doch er sah sie feindselig an, was Hermine rasch wieder den Blick senken ließ.<p>

„Auf Wiedersehen Narzissa, es war wie immer eine Ehre, in eurem Gästezimmer zu übernachten.", sagte er und küsste, wie es sich gehörte, Narzissas Handrücken und ging zur Tür. Hermine lief eilig zu Professor Snape, als sie seinen Blick spürte und ergriff ihr Handgelenk.  
>„Mr. Porter.", nickte er knapp und zog Hermine aus dem Haus und über den langen Zufahrtsweg, bis er direkt hinter dem schmiedeeisernen Tor mit ihr disapparierte.<p>

Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie in einer schmutzigen Gasse wieder auftauchten. Es roch nach Industrieabgasen und Urin. Die Häuser sahen aus, als hätte da seit etwa zehn Jahren niemand mehr drin gewohnt und in der Umgebung stapelte sich der Müll. Hier sollte er wohnen, da konnte sie verstehen, dass er in den Ferien immer in Hogwarts blieb. Professor Snape führte sie zu einem Haus am Ende einer monotonen Reihe und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Türknauf. Es klackte mehrfach, bevor die Tür lautlos aufschwang und Snape sie sofort in den Flur drückte und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Hermine sah ihn angewidert an, als es auch im Haus nicht sonderlich besser roch.  
>„Ich war ein Jahr nicht mehr hier.", brummte er zu seiner Verteidigung und sprach einen Lufterfrischungszauber und hängte seinen Reiseumhang an einen alten Kleiderständer auf.<br>Als er gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, brüllte Hermine ihn an.

„Wie konnten sie das zulassen?"

_tbc_


	5. Erklärungen I

_Hallo, nun Kapitel 5 und gleich im Anschluss das 6. Viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende!_

Snape drehte sich nicht einmal um, er ignorierte sie vollkommen und verschwand in der Küche. Hermine sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Die vielen Bücher an den Wänden beeindruckten sie, doch der Teppich und auch die Sitzgarnitur waren so alt und speckig, dass Hermine Angst hatte sich Krankheiten zu holen, wenn sie sie nur berührte. Sie erschrak, als er den Raum betrat, Tee auf den Tisch schweben ließ und ihr ihren Zauberstab hin hielt.

„Versuchen sie gar nicht erst mich anzugreifen.", warnte er sie und sah sie dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. Hermine erwiderte den Blick stoisch, bevor sie den Zauberstab über ihrem Kopf kreisen ließ und damit die gesamte Einrichtung veränderte. Der Teppich unter ihnen löste sich auf und sie traten gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite. Abgelöst wurde der vielleicht einmal beige Teppich durch ein dunkles Kirschholzparkett. Das nächste, was sich veränderte, waren die Bücherregale und Hermine spürte, wie Snape sich rührte um sie aufzuhalten, doch Hermine sah ihn nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Was dachte er von ihr, Dem Bücherwurm? Sie schmunzelte, als er nur mit geringfügiger Regung die Veränderung wahrnahm und sie schien ihm zu gefallen.

Die Regale waren nun weiß und die Bücher schienen genau in Reihe zu stehen, egal ob es kleine oder große Bücher waren, sie fügten sich perfekt ins Bild. Der Raum wirkte sofort heller, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich in diesem Moment der jahrzehntelange Staub und Dreck von den Fenstern löste und Licht ins Wohnzimmer ließ. Sobald die Vorhänge sich von einem früheren braun in ein helles grau geändert hatten, zog Snape sie zu. Doch Hermine merkte, dass das keine Aufforderung an sie war aufzuhören.

Sie wandte sich an die Sitzgarnitur und atmete tief durch, bevor sie ihre Zauber wirkte. Vor ihnen verwandelte sich der alte Dreisitzer, verschmolz mit dem Zweisitzer und bildete eine L-förmige, hellgraue, zu den Vorhängen passende Sitzlandschaft. Der alte Sessel jedoch verdoppelte sich, bevor sie sich farblich anpassten und in die Ecken des Raumes schwebten. Der kleine schäbige Couchtisch passte sich farblich an die Bücherregale an und die darauf gestapelten Zeitschriften und Bücher sortierten sich ins Bücherregal.  
>Daraufhin verwandelte Hermine den kleinen Flecken Tapete, der über den Türen und an der Decke sichtbar war, in ein helles Grasgrün, beziehungsweise weißte sich die Decke nur frisch, und die alte Lampe mit einem stoffüberzogenen Lampenschirm wurde zu einem silbernen Kronleuchter mit magischen Kerzen.<p>

Hermine senkte zufrieden den Zauberstab und sah Snape abwartend an. Doch er nahm sich nur eine der Teetassen und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Hermine war leicht verwirrt und starrte ihn an.

„Setzen.", brummte er und als Hermine weiter stur da stand, wutschte er einmal mit dem Zauberstab und Hermine sauste mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen aufs Sofa und rappelte sich mühselig auf.  
>„Was wollen sie?", fauchte sie und wollte wieder aufspringen, doch sie schien magisch an das Sofa gepresst zu werden. Die Teetasse vor ihr begann zu schweben und flog auf sie zu. Sie nahm sie überrascht in die Hand, ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.<p>

„Was wollen sie von mir?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage und Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso waren sie so unvorsichtig?", fragte er hart und Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich?"

„Wer sonst hat sich entführen lassen von einem mittelmäßigen Zauberer?", fragte er wütend und Hermine schnaubte.

„Wieso eigentlich ich?", fragte sie, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Können sie sich das nicht denken? Sie enttäuschen mich, Sie scheinen doch nicht so intelligent zu sein, wie all ihre Lehrer angenommen haben.", sagte er gehässig und Hermine schluckte.

„Weil ich mit Harry befreundet bin?!", versuchte sie und Snape nickte nur knapp.

„Sie sind der Kopf des ach so hochgelobten goldenen Trios. Ohne sie läuft Potter planlos umher, ohne sie wäre er bereits mehrfach tot, nehme ich an.", sagte er und Hermine schnaubte.

„Wieso haben die mich dann nicht getötet?", fauchte sie und Severus sah sie nur abschätzig an.

„Fällt ihnen kein Grund ein?", fragte er lauernd und Hermine wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, doch dann sah sie ihn entsetzt an.

„Er will, dass Harry sich verraten fühlt…"


	6. Erklärungen II

_Kapitel 6_

„Sein sie nicht so töricht.", schnaubte Snape und stand auf. Hermine zuckte zusammen und drückte sich tiefer ins Sofa. Doch Snape trat nicht zu ihr. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schien mit dem Bücherregal zu sprechen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist einer der intelligentesten und mächtigsten Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts, wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausends. Er verachtet alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat und doch…" Snape machte eine Pause.

„…konnte er nicht nur an sich selbst feststellen, dass die nun besten Zauberer und Hexen dieser Generation unreinen Blutes sind.", schloss er und Hermine schluckte.

„Sie meinen…sein Vater war ein Muggel…"

„Kluges Kind.", schnaufte Snape.

„Und nicht nur sein Vater. Überlegen sie einmal, welche Zauberer kennen sie, dennoch Eltern mindestens zur Hälfte Muggel sind, die jedoch herausragende Zauberkräfte zeigen?", schnaubte er süffisant und Hermine schien wirklich nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube, Professor McGonagalls Vater war ein Muggel und Professor Flittwick hat Koboldblut in sich oder?"

„In der Tat, überlegen sie weiter.", forderte er streng und Hermine wurde rot.

„Lily Potter war eine hervorragende Hexe, obwohl sie genau wie ich Muggeleltern hatte.

„Wir kommen der Sache näher.", presste er hervor.

„Und sie Sir, ihr Vater war ebenfalls ein Muggel, oder?" Hermine sah das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen, doch er nickte.

„Wen haben sie vergessen?", fauchte er und Hermine wurde rot.

„Naja, ich bin muggelgeboren.", nuschelte sie unsicher und erwartete, wieder von ihm ausgelacht zu werden.

„In der Tat, das sind sie und dennoch zeigen sie Zauberkräfte, die laut Minerva seit dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr gesehen wurden." Hermine riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn giftig an.

„Sie vergleichen mich mit Vo…"

„Sagen sie nicht seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart.", brüllte Snape sie an und schien kurz davor, seine Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm zu legen.

„Haben sie Angst, er könnte sie hören?", fauchte sie und Snape sah sie wütend an.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, also halten sie ihren Mund, Mädchen.", fauchte er und Hermine schluckte hart.

„Also, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Snape schnaufte und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Der dunkle Lord ist sich bewusst, dass die Ehe unter Reinblütern nach und nach immer mehr Squibs oder Zauberer hervor bringt, die wenig Zauberkraft besitzen…"  
>„Wie Crabbe und Goyle?", grinste Hermine und Snape sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an.<p>

„Wie Mr. Crabbe jr. und Mr. Goyle jr. in der Tat, auch wenn schon ihre Eltern nicht sonderlich helle sind.", sagte er und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.  
>„Er weiß, dass sich seine Anhängerschaft verringern wird, wenn es so weiter geht."<p>

„Moment.", schrie Hermine und wurde blass.

„Sie…wir…ein Kind…Todesser.", keuchte Hermine und war erneut den Tränen nah.

„Auch wenn es nur Gestammel war, sie treffen den Punkt. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht in der Lage sich fortzupflanzen, doch er hält es auch nicht für nötig, da er sich für unsterblich hält. Doch seine Anhänger sind es nicht. Er hat sie ausgewählt, um für seine Reihen den ersten neuen Rekruten zu produzieren, wenn sie es so wollen. Wir zwei werden im nächsten Jahr ein Kind kriegen und Merlin steh uns bei, dass es ein Junge wird und dieser wird dann von seinem ersten Tage an zu einem Todesser ausgebildet werden.", zischte er und seufzte, als Hermine erneut in Ohnmacht fiel.


	7. Poppy Pomfrey

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_es geht weiter._

_ Kaddi und Liesl: Vielen Dank für eure Lieben Reviews, hier auf ist es schwer geworden als deutscher Autor :( Umsomehr freut mich euer Feedback._

_Auf meinem PC is die Geschichte schon fertig und hat 30 Kapitel +Epilog_

_Viel Spaß_

Sie erwachte in einem dunklen Raum, der entfernt an ein Schlafzimmer erinnerte. Es roch muffig, doch die Bettwäsche in der sie lag war sauber und weich. Sie sah sich orientierungslos um, doch es war niemand im Raum. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr lag. Sie trat langsam auf den Flur und horchte auf etwaige Geräusche, doch im Haus war es still. Der alte dicke Teppich unter ihren Füßen schluckte alle Geräusche. Sie ging vorsichtig zur nächsten Tür in der Hoffnung, das Badezimmer zu finden, doch sie hatte kein Glück. Das war anscheinend das Schlafzimmer ihres Professors, der mit einem Buch im Bett lag. Hermine konnte sich von dem Anblick kaum losreißen, wie er dort mit der Decke bis zur Hüfte ohne Oberteil an das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt war. Er trug eine schwarze dünne Lesebrille und sah sofort auf, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Entschuldigung, ich suche das Badezimmer.", sagte Hermine erschrocken und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Die nächste Tür.", sagte er jedoch ruhig und wandte sich wieder an seine Lektüre. Hermine zog die Tür zu und ging direkt ins Badezimmer, wo bereits frische Handtücher und wie sie feststellte eine Auswahl selbst produzierter Damenpflegeprodukte auf sie warteten. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie langsam nach unten, da sie bereits ihren Magen spürte. Professor Snape schien auch aufgestanden zu sein- wieder gewohnt bekleidet stand er an dem kleinen Muggelherd und kochte ganz ohne Magie.

„Haben sie Hunger?", fragte er ruhig und sah sie kalt an. Hermine nickte und sah sich suchend um.

„Nehmen sie sich ein Buch, es dauert noch 20 Minuten.", brummte er unfreundlich und Hermine seufzte, doch sie machte was er sagte. Das Zusammenleben mit ihm gestaltete sich als unspektakulär. Er redete zwar kaum mit ihr, hatte ihr aber freien Zugang zu seiner Bibliothek gewährt, sie jedoch vor einem Regal gewarnt, da es gefährliche Literatur enthielt, von der sich Hermine freiwillig fern hielt. Es gab genug andere Bücher die sie in ihren Bann zogen. Er kochte zum Mittagessen und Abendbrot und außer sie zum Essen zu rufen, wechselte er kein Wort mit ihr.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine leise und er brummte, als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, ohne jedoch vom Tagespropheten aufzusehen.

„Ich…ich müsste einkaufen.", sagte sie peinlich berührt und Snape sah nun skeptisch auf.

„Was wollen sie?", knurrte er.

„Ich…das ist privat.", murmelte sie und er grinste süffisant.

„Haben sie es vergessen, wir sind verheiratet, hier ist nichts mehr privat.", sagte er sarkastisch und Hermine wurde knallrot und knetete ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Nun spucken sie es aus oder lassen mich in Ruhe Mädchen.", fauchte er und Hermine spürte ihren Gryffindormut wieder.

„Ich habe meine Tage und brauche Binden, normal, 20 Stück sollten reichen.", sagte sie laut und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie musste grinsen, als er rote Flecken auf den Wangen bekam.

„Sofort?"  
>„Nein Sir, ich kann mir natürlich auch eines ihrer Laken zerreißen.", fauchte sie und Snape nickte und stand auf. Er warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief zu Hermines Entsetzen nach Madame Pomfrey. Diese stieg auch 5 Minuten später mit einer Packung Damenbinden aus dem Kamin und sah Severus fragend an.<br>„Nein, das kann nicht sein.", keuchte Hermine und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
>„Setzen sie sich hin, bevor sie wieder umfallen.", grummelte Snape und schob sie zur Couch, doch Hermine schlug seine Hand weg und sah Madame Pomfrey anklagend an, die jedoch resolut wie immer die Binden in Hermines Schoß legte.<p>

„Hören sie erst einmal zu, bevor sie sich ein Urteil bilden.", knurrte Severus.

„ Severus, du solltest mir etwas erklären.", sagte Poppi grimmig und Snape fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

„Der dunkle Lord war der Ansicht, wir müssten heiraten, nun ist sie hier.", sagte er knapp und Hermine schnaufte, während Madame Pomfrey in schallendes Gelächter verfiel.

„Er verlangt hoffentlich keine Nachkommen von dir?", kicherte sie und Snape sah sie eingeschnappt an und verschwand in der Küche.

„Hach, köstlich und nun Kindchen, gehen sie erst einmal ins Badezimmer, danach können wir uns unterhalten.", sagte Poppy resolut und Hermine verschwand wie vor den Kopf gestoßen im Badezimmer. Als sie zurück kam, saß Madame Pomfrey recht locker auf der Couch und sah Professor Snape amüsiert an, der sie jedoch grimmig aus seinem Sessel anstarrte. Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Madame Pomfrey nach Erklärungen fordernd an.

„Also Kindchen, was kann nicht sein?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und Hermine verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Wusste Professor Dumbledore, dass sie auf der Seite von denen…", sie nickte zu Professor Snape. „…stehen?", fauchte sie und Severus brummte bedrohlich.

„Oh Professor Dumbledore wusste sehr wohl, dass ich auf Severus' Seite stehe. Das tue ich seit seiner Schulzeit…"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine.", warf Hermine wütend dazwischen und Poppy lächelte nur leicht.

„In der Tat und ja, er wusste, auf wessen Seite ich stehe. Ich war nie Mitglied im Orden und dennoch stehe ich auf ihrer Seite, Miss Granger, genauso wie es…"

„Poppy.", raunte Severus warnend und Poppy lächelte ihn amüsiert an.

„Denkst du, du kannst es deiner FRAU verheimlichen?", fragte sie und Hermine sah neugierig zu Snape.

„Was verheimlichen?", fragte sie atemlos und Poppy lachte.

„Dass er ein so treuer Todesser ist, wie sie es sind, Kindchen."

_tbc_


	8. Die Wahrheit

_Nun endlich kommt Kapitel 8 "Die Wahrheit"_

_Danke für euer geduldiges Warten und nun viel Spaß_

„Sie haben Dumbledore getötet.", schrie Hermine und Severus sprang auf. Sein Blick war rasend vor Wut und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, doch Poppy legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Arm und sah Severus warnend an.

„Das will er auch gar nicht bestreiten, Miss Granger.", sagte sie und Hermine schnaufte.  
>„Was, wenn nicht dieser Umstand, ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen für seine Treue für…sie-wissen-schon-wen.", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.<p>

„Miss Granger, sie sind intelligent, denken sie nach.", sagte Madame Pomfrey freundlich und Hermine atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, doch kam auf keine sinnvolle Erklärung.

„Der dunkle Lord hatte Draco Malfoy beauftragt, Dumbledore umzubringen. Sollte er es nicht schaffen, würde es meine Aufgabe werden. Ich diskutierte mit Albus darüber und er hatte entschieden, dass es meine Aufgabe werden sollte. Durch den Fluch, den er an seiner Hand abbekam, hätte er nur noch etwa ein Jahr gelebt.", sagte Snape und Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wieso hat er es dann nicht einfach zugelassen, dass Malfoy ihn umbringt?", fragte sie und sah erst Snape und dann Poppy an, die jedoch beide die Schultern zuckten.  
>„Wir nehmen an, er hatte seine Gründe.", meinte Poppy und sah zu Severus, der ihr zustimmend zunickte.<p>

„Wer weiß es noch?", fragte Hermine, noch immer skeptisch, und Poppy schmunzelte.

„Wem würden sie mehr vertrauen?"

„Professor McGonagall.", sagte Hermine sofort. Poppy schmunzelte und sah zu Severus, der zum Kamin ging und Minerva rief.

„Severus, ich bin verwirrt, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich vor nächsten Montag wiederzusehen.", sagte sie und sie gaben sich die Hand. Hermine war der Mund aufgeklappt. Wenn Professor McGonagall ihn so freundlich begrüßte, dann musste stimmen, was man ihr gerade erzählt hatte, doch das bedeutete, dass Snape doch kein Verräter war, dass sie sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. Auf Hermines Gesicht schlich sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln und sie sah Snape mit Hochachtung an, der nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Würdest du Miss Granger bitte erzählen, was Albus dir vor zwei Monaten erzählt hat?", bat Severus und Minerva wirbelte herum und keuchte.

„Miss Granger, wo sind sie gewesen, wir dachten alle, sie wären tot.", freute sie sich und stürzte auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin zu. Hermine lachte leicht, als sie umarmt wurde, und erwiderte die Umarmung mit Freude.

„Hallo Professor, es ist schön sie zu sehen.", sagte sie ehrlich lächelnd und Minerva strich sich über einen Augenwinkel, um eine kleine Freudenträne zu entfernen.

„Severus, wie hast du sie gefunden, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, setzte sich neben Hermine und ließ ihre Hand gar nicht mehr los. Poppy kicherte, als Severus unwillig knurrte.

„Ich habe sie nicht gefunden. Miss Granger wurde entführt, nach Malfoy Manor gebracht und der dunkle Lord hat uns vermählt.", brummte er und Minerva wurde blass und sah ihre Schülerin entsetzt an.

„Vermählt? Aber…Severus wie konntest du…"

„Was sollte ich denn tun? Hätte ich mich geweigert, würde jetzt nur Poppy neben dir sitzen.", fauchte er und Minerva sah Hermine mitleidig an, doch auch Severus sah sie traurig an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt werden bald viele kleine Sevileinchens und Hermines über Hogwarts' Wiesen rennen.", kicherte Poppy und Minerva verschluckte sich fast, während Severus knurrte.

„Niemals.", sagte er und Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie mitlachen sollte oder lieber weinen, da sie die Mutter werden würde.

„Severus, sie ist deine Schülerin, das kannst du nicht tun.", sagte Minerva schockiert und Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielen Dank Minerva, aber das ist mir bewusst.", brummte er beleidigt und Poppy kicherte.

„Also, wie gedenkst du euer Leben zu erhalten, ohne diese Forderung zu erfüllen?", fragte sie und sah Severus ernst an. Hermine sah hoffnungs- und vertrauensvoll zu Snape, doch der zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, schwanger zu werden, ohne den nötigen Akt…"

„Nein!", rief Hermine erschrocken und wurde knallrot, als alle sie verwundert ansahen.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Severus lauernd.

„Ich…das geht doch nicht…ich…naja wir sind nun verheiratet…ähm…ein Leben lang, ich…das kann doch nicht sein…ich darf nicht mit anderen Männern…", doch sie brach ab, es war zu peinlich. Poppy schmunzelte und auch Minerva konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während Severus sie entsetzt ansah.

„Severus, es gäbe außerdem ein Problem, dass der Anwendung eines solchen Trankes im Wege steht.", sagte Poppy und sah Hermine fragend an, die nickte.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte er lauernd und blickte Hermine finster an.

„Ich bin noch Jungfrau.", murmelte sie und Snape ließ sich in seinem Sessel fallen, aschfahl und Kopf schüttelnd.


	9. Ein Plan muss her

_So auf Wunsch von C. Burbage (danke vielmals für das Review) geht es nun weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel ;)_

_Vielleicht können mich ein paar mehr Rückmeldungen zu schnellerem Voranschreiten bewegen?_

_Viel Spaß_

„Jungfrau?", presste er entsetzt hervor und Hermine nickte verwirrt. War es nicht der Traum eines jeden Mannes, eine Jungfrau zu ehelichen? Aber er schien eh anders zu sein, er hatte noch nicht versucht, ihr in der letzten Woche auch nur etwas näher zu kommen. Seitdem sie nach Spinner's End appariert waren, hatte er sie nicht einmal mehr berührt und auch als sie einen Tag nur mit Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, hatte er nicht gestarrt, wie selbst Harry es einmal im Fuchsbau getan hatte. Sie war verwirrt und wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Er war doch nicht auch noch Jungfrau? Niemals, verneinte Hermine sofort und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Scheiße.", fluchte er und stand wieder auf um vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wie lange habt ihr Zeit?", fragte Minerva und strich Hermine über die Hand, ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen, der jedoch nicht antwortete, vollkommen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Ich muss einen Jungen bekommen bis zu unserem ersten Hochzeitstag.", murmelte Hermine und Minerva seufzte.

„Das heißt, du musst ziemlich bald schon schwanger werden.", sagte Poppy und stand auf und ging zu Severus hinüber. Hermine und Minerva verstanden nicht, was sie ihm sagte, doch es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn er sah sie wütend an und schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

„Ist es eidlich gebunden, dass es ein Junge wird?", fragte Poppy ernst und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unbeeinflussbare Dinge können in einem solchen Eid nicht eingebunden werden, jedoch muss der Versuch, ein Kind in dieser Zeit zu zeugen, unternommen werden.", sagte Severus und Hermine sah ihn ängstlich an, doch er wandte den Blick ab und schien einen Moment in Gedanken versunken.

„Severus, wie lange denkst du, wird es noch dauern?", fragte Minerva und Severus atmete tief durch.

„Der Junge hat von Albus eine Aufgabe bekommen, solange diese nicht erfüllt ist, wird es nicht enden, nehme ich an.", sagte er und Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

„Sie kennen den Auftrag.", stellte Severus jedoch sofort fest und ging zu ihr rüber. Hermine erschrak, als er ihr Kinn ergriff und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen. Sie war kurz verwirrt, doch schlug dann wütend seine Hand weg und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Raus aus meinen Gedanken.", fauchte sie und Minerva sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es war ein Versuch, sie wird es nicht von allein sagen, habe ich Recht, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Dumbledore hat Harry deutlich gemacht, dass nur er es wissen darf sowie Ron und ich. Ich sollte jetzt bei ihnen sein. Wo sind sie?", fragte Hermine und sah Minerva an, die sie jedoch entschuldigend ansah.

„Das weiß keiner. Sie sind disappariert, laut Remus hat Mr. Potter ihren Freund an sich gerissen und ist verschwunden."

„Ihren Freund?", keuchte Severus und Hermine kamen die Tränen.

„Lag ich falsch?", fragte Minerva überrascht und legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich…wir waren nicht zusammen.", murmelte Hermine und Severus atmete erleichtert durch.

„Aber sie sind in ihn verliebt?", fragte Poppy und sah Severus warnend an.

„Ich denke schon.", schniefte Hermine und Severus seufzte lautlos und verschwand in der Küche, um dann mit Tee zurück zu kommen.

„Miss Granger, auch der dunkle Lord weiß nicht, wo sich Potter im Moment aufhält. Sollte sich dies ändern, habe ich die Hoffnung informiert zu werden. Solange dies nicht der Fall ist, sollten sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Keine Sorgen machen? Die beiden ziehen Ärger magisch an. Und sie wissen selbst, wie impulsiv Harry und auch Ron sein können. Bitte lassen sie mich sie suchen.", flehte Hermine und sah Severus leidend an, der zu überlegen schien, doch Minerva wies die Bitte ab.

„Miss Granger, damit sie beide am Leben bleiben, müssen sie versuchen schwanger zu werden und schwanger wird sie keiner von uns nach ihnen suchen lassen.", sagte sie resolut und Hermine senkte traurig den Blick.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine und sah unsicher ihre Professoren und Madame Pomfrey an.

„Jetzt lassen wir euch zwei allein.", sagte Poppy grinsend und klopfte Severus mit breitem Grinsen auf die Schulter, der erneut blass wurde.

_tbc _


	10. Zwischenspiel

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nun bin ich endlich erfolgreich umgezogen und habe mich wieder mit der virtuellen verbunden. Ich verspreche, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen wieder was hochlade, auch wenn es nicht beta gelesen sein wird also... Rechtscheibfehler dürft ihr behalten;)

LG und bitte nicht so ungeduldig sein,

jeder der Schreiberlinge hier hat auch ein Privatleben, dass ihn/sie zwischenzeitlich sicherlicher mehr in Beschlag nimmt als


	11. Besuch auf Malfoy Manor

_Hallo ihr Lieben und frohes Neues Jahr._

_Hier nun das nächste Kapitel. Ich kann nicht versprechen wann, aber dass die nächsten Kapitel kommen werden._

_Viele liebe Grüße und viel Spaß, seid nicht zu geschockt ;)_

_Nine_

„Professor?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, als Professor Snape, sobald Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall durch den Kamin verschwunden waren aus dem Zimmer stürmte und sie nur noch seine Tür zuknallen hörte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hatte er Angst davor. Hermine schnaufte, das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Eine Eule für sie.", sagte Professor Snape als sie drei Tage später zum Frühstück kam. Er saß bereits in seinem Sessel und war wie immer im Tagespropheten vertieft. Hermine holte sich Toast und Orangenmarmelade aus der Küche und nahm sich dann den Brief vom Couchtisch. Er war aus Hogwarts, mit ihrer Bücherliste und den allgemeinen Informationen, sie legte ihn schon auf den Couchtisch und wollte gerade von ihrem Tee einen Schluck nehmen, als ihre Augen groß waren. Sie stellte die Tasse ab und riss den Brief erneut an sich.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Zaubertränkemeister und Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

„Sie sind Schulleiter?"

„Verwundert sie das? Sie sollten die Zeitung genauer lesen.", brummte er und Hermine schnaufte.

„Was da steht ist Müll."

„Dann lesen sie zwischen den Zeilen Mädchen. Es gibt einen neuen Zaubereiminister, Pius Thickness. Er steht unter dem Imperiusfluch. Der dunkle Lord hat entschieden mich zum Schulleiter zu ernennen um seine Interessen in Hogwarts zu vertreten und um mich zu entlohnen.", schnaubte Severus und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Ich dachte…da stand auch, dass Muggelgeborene sich im Zaubereiministerium melden sollen, da sie angeblich ihren Zauberstab geklaut hätten."

„So ist es, falls sie sich fragen, wieso sie nicht davon betroffen sind?! Sie sind meine Frau.", brummte er und Hermine zuckte noch immer etwas zusammen bei dieser Bezeichnung.

„Also darf ich meinen Abschluss machen?", fragte sie und konnte trotz der Sorge um Harry und Ron ihre Freude nicht verbergen.

„Das dürfen sie und ich erwarte, dass sie sich anstrengen und allen zeigen wozu sie fähig sind, haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er düster und Hermine grinste nur.

„Selbstverständlich, Severus.", grinste sie und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen.

„Wir gehen zum Mittagessen zu den Malfoys, ziehen sie das Kleid an, das sie auf der Hochzeit von William Weasley getragen haben.", sagte er und sah sie warnend an.

„Und denken sie an ihre Manieren Miss Granger.", rief er ihr hinterher. Hermine kicherte albern, als sie in ihr Zimmer kam. Es war gar nicht so schwer ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen und die Aussicht ihren Abschluss machen zu dürfen stimmte sie so euphorisch, dass ihr auch ein Besuch bei den Malfoys nicht die Laune verderben konnte. Doch als sie neben Severus vor der Eingangstür zum Manor stand war sie doch aufgeregt und etwas ängstlich. Was würde sie erwarten, wieder eine Feier mit allen Todessern wie zu ihrer ‚Hochzeit'. Das würde sie nicht ertragen. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Snape alle Todesser abgewiesen hatte, die um einen Tanz mit seiner Frau gebeten hatten und versuchte genauso stoisch wie er die Anspielungen auf ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu überhören, auch wenn sie regelrecht Panik in ihr auslösten. Sie war froh, als er ihr nach einer Stunde der puren Folter die erlösende Hand hielt und sie in den Privatflügel der Malfoys führte. Nun stand sie wieder hier und war nicht sicher, ob sie nicht schreiend weg rennen sollte.

„Es sind nur die Malfoys und ein Bekannter da Miss Granger, keine dumpfen Anspielungen. Sie müssen sich auch nicht verstellen.", sagte er und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, doch bevor sie fragen konnte ging die Tür auf.

„Severus, schön dich zu sehen. Hallo Mrs. Snape.", Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie so genannt wurde. Professor Snape stützte sie leicht und führte sie in den Salon, wo bereits Lucius und Draco Malfoy mit Festumhängen und der junge Mann, Mr. Porter saßen und nun aufstanden.

„Willkommen, schön, dass ihr unserer Einladung gefolgt seid.", sagte Lucius, der ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte und schüttelte Severus' Hand.

„Mrs. Snape.", sagte er und verbeugte sich sogar leicht. Draco nickte beiden nur zu.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Porter, ein Studienfreund von mir.", sagte Severus und Hermine gab dem jungen Mann die Hand, der anscheinend doch nicht so jung war, wenn er mit Severus zusammen studiert hatte. Dieser sah Severus mit einer gehobenen Braue an, der jedoch nicht reagierte. Hermine war überrascht wie angenehm die Runde war und das Essen war wie sie es erwartet hatte hervorragend und nicht so abgehoben, wie sie es gedacht hätte. Danach saßen sie im Wohnzimmer.

„Einen Wein Severus?", fragte Lucius und Severus nickte dankend und nahm das Glas entgegen.

„Mrs. Snape? Dürfen sie noch Alkohol trinken?", fragte Lucius und Hermine wurde knallrot, doch auch Narzissa und Mr. Porter sahen sie interessiert an.

„Gib ihr das Glas Luc.", fauchte Severus wütend und Lucius grinste gehässig, doch gab Hermine das Glas und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich habe letzte Woche einen Artikel gelesen Sev, hast du einen Moment?", fragte Mr. Porter kurz darauf und Severus ging mit ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer. Draco verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht, während Lucius und Narzissa sich angrinsten.

„Mrs. Snape, dürfte ich ihnen etwas zeigen?", fragte Narzissa und Hermine sah verwirrt auf.

„Ähm, OK Mrs. Malfoy.", murmelte sie und Hermine folgte Narzissa.

„Wieso sind sie eigentlich so nett zu mir?", fragte Hermine auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich…"

„Weil sie Muggelstämmig sind? Ich habe mir daraus nie viel gemacht, mein Mann und leider auch mein Sohn wiederholen die Worte von Abraxas Malfoy ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Lucius ist zugegeben nur freundlich zu ihnen, da Severus ihn darum gebeten hat und Draco hat entschlossen einfach gar nicht mit ihnen zu reden.", erklärte Narzissa und führte sie in das Zimmer in dem Hermine geschlafen hatte.

„Sehen sie dieses Gemälde, setzten sie sich auf den Stuhl davor und gucken sie genau gerade aus. Gehe ich recht der Annahme, dass Severus sie noch nicht angefasst hat?", Hermine wurde knallrot doch nickte.

„Sie werden erfahren wieso.", lächelte Narzissa und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Hermine zog sich etwas verwirrt einen Stuhl zum Porträt und setzte sich. Sie keuchte erschrocken, als das Porträt durchsichtig zu werden schien und sie glaubte sie würde nicht richtig sehen, als sie erkannte was dort vor sich ging. Dort war Professor Snape und dieser Mr. Porter und…bei Merlin…kein Wunder, dass er solche Panik davor hatte mit ihr schlafen zu müssen…ihr Professor war schlicht und ergreifend…SCHWUL.


	12. Mäuschen spielen

_So jetzt hab ich den Fehler gefunden, weshalb ich das eine Kapitel doppelt gepostet habe. Ich habe doch tatsächlich eins vergessen. Bitte seht meinen Fehler mit Nachsicht und lasst mir ein Review da!  
><em>

„Sie ist hübsch.", sagte Mr. Porter auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch und Severus schnaufte.

„Gut möglich, keine Ahnung, willst du jetzt nur über sie reden, dann geh ich wieder runter.", brummte er missmutig und der Mann neben ihm lachte.

„Drei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit, werden wir etwas unleidlich Sev?", hänselte er ihn und Severus knurrte wütend, wirbelte herum und presste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Ich warne dich Lysander, du verbrennst dich noch.", knurrte er, doch presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen, der dies nur mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwiderte und die Arme um seine Schultern schlang.

„Merlin, hab ich das vermisst.", keuchte Lysander, als Severus von ihm ließ und ihn den Gang runter zog und in sein Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, zog Lysander ihn wieder an sich und setzte den Kuss fordernd fort. Severus stöhnte rau und zerrte das Hemd aus der Hose von Lysander und fuhr genüsslich über die nackte Haut darunter.

„Ich wollte nicht glauben, als Narzissa mir schrieb, du hättest geheiratet.", keuchte Lysander und küsste dann Severus' Hals, während er seinen Umhang von ihm strich. Severus brummte nur und zerrte ihm das Hemd über den Kopf. Lysander gluckste und wechselte sofort von seinem Hemd zu seiner Hose und zog den Gürtel auf. Severus schoss seine Schuhe weg und strich Lysander hinten in die Hose, was den zustimmend stöhnen ließ, als Severus seinen Po knetete und ihn dadurch auch an sich zog.

„Ich glaub du hast es heute ziemlich nötig oder?"

„Dann laber nicht so viel.", schnaubte Severus, hob eine Hand, zog Lysanders Gesicht rum und raubte sich erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er glaubte ein Keuchen vom Flur gehört zu haben, doch schüttelte den Gedanken ab und knurrte befreit, als Lysanders Hand sich fest um sein Glied legte. Er ließ von seinem Mund ab und stöhnte genüsslich, als Lysander zusätzlich seinen Zeigefinger in den Hintern schob und seinen Anus massierte.

„Soll ich?", fragte er grinsend und Severus nickte nur keuchend und beugte sich an die Wand, als Lysander um ihn rum trat. Er schrie laut auf, als Lysander ohne Vorbereitung in ihn stieß und dabei selbst genüsslich stöhnte.

„Scheiße bist du heute eng.", keuchte er und zog sich ein Stück zurück, nur um gleich wieder heftig in ihn zu stoßen. Seine Finger hatten sich in Severus' Hüfte gekrallt. Severus löste eine Hand von der Wand und penetrierte sich selbst, während er mit geschlossenen Augen und stöhnend an der Wand lehnte.

„Wirst du sie ficken?", fragte Lysander keuchend und stieß heftig in ihn.

„Willst du das hier beenden?", knurrte Severus und rieb sich fester.

„Nein.", keuchte Lysander und löste eine Hand, um Severus' Hoden zusätzlich zu massieren, was den genüsslich aufkeuchen ließ.

„Dann rede nicht von Sex mit einer Frau.", presste Severus hervor und drückte sich im Rhythmus gegen Lysander, der wie man anhand seiner Töne vernahm, kurz vor dem Ende war.

„Scheiße.", fluchte er und stöhnte langgezogen, als er mit zwei festen Stößen kam. Er schlug Severus' Hand weg und übernahm es selbst auch ihn zum Höhepunkt zu kriegen, den dieser dann laut und heftig erreichte.

„Wie oft nur haben wir das Porträt schon gereinigt.", gluckste Lysander und drehte Severus um, der sich leicht runter beugte und ihn heftig küsste.

„Nicht oft genug, wenn du mich fragst.", brummte dieser und zog Lysander zum Bett und ließ sich fallen.


	13. Enttarnt

_Huhu ihr lieben,_

_bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review für das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende._

_Vielen Dank an: Fantomette, auch wenn mir ein deutsches, englisches oder italienisches Review lieber wäre, da ich es verstehen würde._

Hermines Wangen glühten. Ob der Professor wusste, dass es möglich war direkt durch das Porträt zu sehen, vor dem sie es…getrieben hatten. Hermine wollte nun schon aufstehen und wieder runter gehen, als die zwei wieder zu reden begannen. Neugierig hörte sie zu.

„Also, wirst du mit ihr schlafen?", fragte Lysander, während er träge über Severus' Brust streichelte und seine Schulter küsste. Severus hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah an die Decke.

„Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn ich vorhabe weiter zu leben.", brummte er und Lysander richtete sich auf und sah ihn düster an.

„Das ist keine Option Sev.", knurrte er und Severus legte Lysander eine Hand an die Wange und strich darüber.

„Nein ist es nicht, weil es nicht nur mein Leben betreffen würde. Das Mädchen ist wichtig für Potter, sie muss leben, damit er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren kann.", sagte er sanft und Lysander beugte sich vor um ihn zärtlich zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder an seine Seite legte.

„Du weißt nicht wo er ist oder?"

„Nein und wenn würde ich es in diesem Haus nicht sagen, andere des Ordens würde ich verfluchen, wenn sie mit einem Außenstehenden reden und ich tue nichts anderes.", schnaubte Severus, packte seine Hüfte und zog ihn rum, so dass er auf ihm saß. Lysander sah ihn belustigt an.

„Sev, deine EHEFRAU ist Jungfrau, ich glaube nicht, dass du ihr die Arbeit überlassen kannst.", grinste er und keuchte, als sich Severus' Hand um seinen Hintern schob und einen Finger einführte.

„Ich glaub ich war zu leichtsinnig mit dir, du bist viel zu frech.", raunte Severus, setzte sich auf und zog den anderen erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Willst du mir den Mund verbieten?", grinste Lysander und Severus sah ihn gehässig grinsend an und schob ihn von seinem Schoß und eindeutig nach unten. Lysanders Augen glitzerten und er hockte sich neben Severus' Hüfte. Hermine hielt den Atem an, er würde doch nicht…oh Merlin wieso nur saß sie noch hier. Lysander küsste sich Severus' Bauch abwärts und hob den Kopf kurz vor dem Ziel noch einmal.

„Falls deine Frau sich wünscht, dass du dich rasierst…"

„Lyn.", knurrte Severus und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch der strich beruhigend über Severus' Bauch und ließ seine Zunge über sein erregtes Glied gleiten. Severus lehnte sich tief stöhnend mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und genoss. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass sie davon Zeuge werden würde. Snape war vollkommen entspannt, während der andere seinen Penis vollkommen im Mund hatte. Sie schämte sich, als sie merkte, wie feucht sie war. Als sie Lysanders Anmerkung gehört hatte schüttelte sie instinktiv den Kopf. Hermine musste zugeben, dass ihr Professor Snapes Oberkörper bis auf die eine Narbe die von seinem Hals bis zu seinem Bauchnabel ging sehr gut gefiel. Er war nicht sonderlich muskulös, aber auch nicht fett. Sein Bauch war beharrt, doch schien diese Behaarung seine Muskeln besser abzuzeichnen. Auf seiner Brust waren nicht so viele Haare und im Moment standen seine Brustwarzen dunkel hervor auf seiner blassen Brust.

„Warte.", keuchte Severus und wollte ihn weg drücken, doch Lysander schob seine Hand weg und hob die Augen, ohne von ihm zu lassen. Severus sah ihm nur kurz zu, bevor er laut stöhnend kam und die Hüfte vor stieß. Lysander schluckte grinsend und legte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du dich um deine eigene Penetration gebracht hast?", fragte Severus leise, doch sah ihn nicht annähernd wütend an. Lysander gluckste.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass das nicht unser letztes Treffen war? Ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr du das heute brauchst und morgen machst du dich an die andere Aufgabe Sev. Es sind schon ein paar Wochen um, nächste Woche gehst du nach Hogwarts, sie sollte vor Halloween schwanger sein. Naja und bist du sicher, dass dein Meister dir keinen Trank verabreicht hat?", fragte Lysander und Severus schnaufte.

„Ich braue alle Tränke und einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank oder etwas Ähnliches habe ich seit 13 Jahren nicht mehr gebraut." sagte er und drehte sich auf die Seite um über den Körper des anderen zu streichen.

„Komm in einer Woche nach Hogwarts.", bat Severus, küsste ihn noch einmal heftig und stand dann auf um sich anzuziehen. Hermine sprang erschrocken auf und riss die Tür auf, um eilig die Treppe runter zu gehen. Narzissa sah sie amüsiert an, als sie mit glühenden Wangen auf der Couch Platz nahm und eilig ihr Weinglas leerte.

„Interessanter Artikel?", fragte Lucius mit gehobener Braue, als die beiden Männer wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen, ohne sich wirklich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„In der Tat, Lannistor McGavin hat neue Versuche zum Wolfbanntrank gemacht. Es scheint, dass der Trank von Belby eine entscheidende Schwäche aufweist, wodurch die Erholungszeit nach der Verwandlung verlängert wird.", sagte Severus ruhig und setzte sich neben Hermine, die sich nicht traute ihn anzusehen.

„Wollen sie gehen Miss Granger?", fragte Severus ruhig, da er das Gefühl hatte sie würde sich unwohl fühlen. Hermine nickte, ohne den Blick zu heben und Severus sah skeptisch zu den Malfoys.

„Guck uns nicht so an.", sagte Lucius verteidigend und Severus seufzte und stand auf. Er hielt Hermine die Hand hin, die jedoch ohne sie zu nehmen aufstand und vor ihm zur Tür ging.

„Auf Wiedersehen.", murmelte sie und Severus sah die vier Personen im Raum fragend an.

„Sie wollte ein Nickerchen machen.", zuckte Draco die Schultern und sah gehässig aus, als Severus die Augen aufriss und entsetzt auf Hermines Rücken sah. Das Porträt…Scheiße.


End file.
